Torture
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Indy gets captured by the Nazi's, but there's always that one in the bunch that likes Torture a little too much. Not much Plot, just torturing poor Indy


Indiana Jones didn't know how long he had been held in the dark, cold cell. He knew it was at least over three days. His stomach and throat burned. He was hungry and thirsty, and the guards coming hourly to beat the shit out of him didn't help any either. He could only pray that his father and Marion got away before these Nazi bastards got him.

Indy sat with his back to the farthest wall, facing the large metal door. His left leg ached with the weight of a metal ring attached around his ankle with and length of metal chained to a hook in the middle of the floor.

The length of the chain gave some freedom to walk around the tiny cell. But on his first day there he examined the room carefully. Nothing was in the room except an ancient light hanging from the ceiling. It would occasionally swing, causing various shadows to dance around the room.

He dozed off but awoke when he heard the door opening. He groaned inwardly when he saw the same burly Nazi enter, his gun trained on Indy. He realized that he was alone. No one was with him unlike the other previous times when they admistered his beating, he was with another German soldier.

He said some thing in German that Indy didn't quite understand. The Nazi laughed and began speaking in English. "I was having fun yesterday but they said I was too rough. They tried to stop my fun." An evil smirk crossed his face. "They are not here. I can do as I please."

Indy's chest swelled with fear. He thought this bastard was bad then but now...Oh God.

The guard sat the gun down in the hallway out side of the cell. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switch blade. He advanced on Jones who was slowly backing away from the man.

Jones stood shakily, his hands in a fighting position. Suddenly he took a swing at him, but the Nazi stepped back slightly. With lighting fast reflexes, the German delivered a right cross that made Indy stumble backwards against the wall. He advanced and swung again, delivering a bone shattering punch to Indy's solar plexus.

The punch was so hard that he saw stars before he slid down the wall, landing on the floor. He sat there gasping. Unable to draw any air into his lungs. The guard brought a boot, kicking him hard in the chest.

He cried out, the bile that had been threatening to rise suddenly rose up. Indiana promptly vomited on the Nazi's boots. It would have been funny if he weren't in such pain.

He cursed in German, reaching down he grabbed Indy by the front of his shirt, hauling him up eye level. He stood him against the wall. Indy watched as he brought the knife around, pressing the blade to his cheeks. He slid the knife over his cheek, a thin red line of blood formed. Indy winced as the blood began trickling down his cheek, dripping onto his shoulder.

Suddenly he became defiant. "You bastard." he spit in the Nazi's face. Swiftly he brought the knife up, nearly severing Indiana's right ear.

Indy screamed loudly, sliding back down to the floor. Tears of pain finally made their way down his cheeks. The Nazi laughed.

"Yo...you...bastard..." he cupped a hand to his bleeding earlobe. Crying out when he felt the lobe swinging loosely.

"This is only the beginning. I'm going to have so much fun with you." He grabbed Indy by one leg and drug him from the corner. With an evil laugh he brought one boot down on his right arm. A loud crack resounded through the room.

Another cry erupted from him. 'G...od...please stop...Please..." The Nazi only laughed.

"Beg you American dog! Beg!!" he brought his foot down on his left leg, another resounding crack could be heard as the leg broke.

He stratled Indy's waist. His eyes opened wide, he tried bucking him off but with one leg and arm broken that was impossible. Another cold sweat broke out over his body, his heart pounding in his chest. He had never felt so much pain..ever! Nothing hurt as bad as what this sadistic bastard was doing to him. What in the hell was he going to do now?

He placed the knife on the front of Indiana's trousers. He glanced up, smiling as he saw terror spread over the American's face. He cut through some of the fabric, barely skimming the flesh inside with the tip of the knife.


End file.
